


Surprisingly Easy

by Settiai



Category: Peacemakers (2003)
Genre: Community: peacemaker100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch never expected it to be so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

It had been surprisingly easy.

Finch let out a sigh as he lifted the glass of whisky to his lips. He had been practicing knife-throwing since he was young, and this wasn't the first time he had used that knowledge.

It was the first time he had done more than just cause injury though.

Finch flinched slightly as, in his mind's eye, he once again saw Carl Yeates sink to the ground, a familiar knife buried in his chest. Deep down, he knew there was nothing else he could have done.

But he hadn't expected it to be so easy.


End file.
